Dreamcatcher
The Dreamcatcher is a staff available for Natalie in . Description The Dreamcatcher is a simple wooden staff with bindings around the middle to act as a hand grip and a Native American dreamcatcher for a head. The staff is primarily associated with the Syphon status effect, enabling Natalie to inflict it on her opponents, as well as protecting her against it. Dreamcatcher also increases Natalie's resistance to Dispel and (in EBF4) Curse status effects. It provides the user with extra MP and boosts her Accuracy and Evade slightly, however, its Magic Attack bonus is slightly lower than most other staves. Additionally the staff lowers target's Magic Attack when used with Natalie's Unleash (EBF3) or Normal Attack and Spectrum (EBF4). Found in Greenwood Village, at the bottom-right corner of the block puzzle screen, blocked by boulders that are to be smashed with The Hammer. The Dreamcatcher became a al weapon, thus it now boosts the power of Holy skills. It no longer increases Natalie's Magic Defence, instead, it protects her against newly introduced Curse status effect and gives more Syphon resistance than previously. Instead of directly Syphoning foes it casts Talisman Seal, which does that and also debuffs target's Magic Attack. Additionally, it may also counter attacks with Talisman Seal. Dreamcatcher's Unleash is now one of its default effects. |lvl1MP = 5% |lvl2MP = 5% |lvl3MP = 10% |lvl4MP = 15% |lvl5MP = 20% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Curse |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Syphon |res2num = long100 |lvl1MAG = 5% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 5% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 25% |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 35% |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 40% |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Red Feather |item21number = 1 |item22 = Bug Wing |item22number = 1 |item31 = Paper Talisman |item31number = 3 |item32 = Soft Wood |item32number = 2 |item41 = Jungle Flower |item41number = 4 |item42 = Soft Wood |item42number = 10 |item51 = Elixir of Life |item51number = 1}} |lvl1MP = 5% |lvl2MP = 5% |lvl3MP = 10% |lvl4MP = 15% |lvl5MP = 20% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Curse |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Syphon |res2num = long100 |lvl1MAG = 5% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 5% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 25% |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 35% |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 40% |BonusSkillPower = (30%) |item21 = Red Feather |item21number = 1 |item22 = Bug Wing |item22number = 1 |item31 = Paper Talisman |item31number = 3 |item32 = Soft Wood |item32number = 2 |item41 = Jungle Flower |item41number = 4 |item42 = Soft Wood |item42number = 10 |item51 = Elixir of Life |item51number = 1}} The player begins the game with the Dreamcatcher in their inventory. It is a non-elemental weapon in this game. |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Old Wood |item21number = 2 |item31 = Bug Wing |item31number = 5 |item41 = Light Feather |item41number = 5 |item42 = Paper Talisman |item42number = 2 |item43 = Emerald |item43number = 1 |item51 = Paper Talisman |item51number = 30 |item52 = Ruby |item52number = 2 |item53 = Emerald |item53number = 1}} Trivia * According to Native American legend, hanging a dreamcatcher over one's bed protects a sleeper from nightmares and increases the chance for good dreams, which explains staff's resistances quite well. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Staves Category:Natalie